The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Mobile communication devices increasingly are used for performing operations associated with privileged access such as financial transfers of funds. A lost, stolen and/or compromised unsecured communication device may result in significant harm to users and/or institutions.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that techniques built into Smart devices to provide security may include, for example, a biometric sensor built into a smart card. Also, a smart device application program which encrypts the message content from the Smart device to its controlling institution. Also, PIN accessed applications. If the Smart device is lost or stolen, the security device is included and may be manipulated by a thief.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some prior art may use key ring devices for assorted security or operational requirements. For example, a key ring device that computes a onetime password synchronized with a central site computer or, a key ring device used to convert wireless transmission to a second type of signal.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.